Inuyasha’s Heart
by Kikyohater220
Summary: Old story but this was a long time ago Inuyasha hits on Kikyo Kagome gets hurt InuKag Please review!I don't own Inuyasha


Inuyasha's Heart

Today at the well Inuyasha is waiting impatiently for the arrival of Kagome. Inuyasha is thinking to himself that Kagome is late like usual.

Kagome at home is cooking lunch for the gang in her era. Sota said, "Kagome, do you have to go already?"

"Yes, they're all waiting for me. If I just decide that I'm staying a lot longer, Inuyasha well _kill _me if I do."

"Yeah but…" Sota got cut off when Kagome ran out the door.

"Inuyasha."said a voice in the well. Kagome came out of the well looking happy so to not angry Inuyasha. It didn't work though b/c there's Inuyasha looking angry at her as he helps her out of the well.

"It's about time Kagome." said Inuyasha in an angry voice.

"Well you give it a rest I said I would be back by sundown and that is right now so I'm on time." said Kagome sticking her tongue at him. The both of them went to the village after they stop fighting to join the rest of the gang.

"Hey!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the direction of the voice. It was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara heading towards them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome!! Over here!"said Shippo.

"Hey, guess what? I made a very special meal for us today." said Kagome smiling.

"Who cares all you got to do is go to the river and catch some fish and that's a good meal", said Inuyasha stubborn as always.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!!!" said Kagome mad at him because of what he had said and then she ran off in sadness and very mad. Inuyasha very confused as always as way she is mad at him. "That stupid _Inuyasha _I make him a special meal for him and he rather has some stupid fish then a home cooked meal that I made for him. That…huh, it's Kikyo and that's Inu…ya…sha." Kagome said while she started to cry. _'Inuyasha, how could he…but we…'_

"Kikyo I long to be with you", Inuyasha said with a soft voice. Some more tears ran down Kagome's face has he had said those words. It hurt her to see them together and when Inuyasha says those kinds of words to Kikyo. She longed for Inuyasha to say that to her and not to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha will you leave Kagome to stay with me in _HELL_?"said Kikyo knowing that Inuyasha would always say yes. Kagome knew that too, she knew that he would always say yes to her no matter what she says. Kagome ran away because she didn't want to hear him say it. While she was running away she was crying really hard so hard to looked like a river was forming.

'_Inuyasha, how could you… how could you… how could you…'_She kept saying that to her to self over and over. _'Inuyasha, why did you choose her Inuyasha? I guess this is what to be expected right?'_ more tears fell from her face.

"Inuyasha, will you stay with me? I, Kikyo the person who you love dearly?"

"Kikyo I love you but…"

"Inuyasha do you love me or not?"

"Yes I dobut still there's Naraku and…"

"**Shut up NOW Inuyasha!!!! **It's a simple question Inuyasha. Do you love me or NOT? If you love me you will die and spend the rest of your life with me or leave me and spend a worthless life as a half-demon but at least if you come with me you will have not a life but your true lovewho thinks you are the** strongest demon.**"

"I love you but…um well I can't go with you, I'm so sorry but I can't." said Inuyasha as hard as he could to get the words to come out of his mouth.

"How…how could you, you, you dog!!You know that you will have no one left after Naraku's death. They will use you until you defeat someone who is stronger than them and you know that, don't you?"

"No, I don't because Kagome and the others won't do that." said Inuyasha

"Do you really think that way? Sango and Miroku will get married and leave the village to start their new life together; the fox demon will go with them because of Kagome. Kagome will leave this world to have a normal live in her time and where will you be, all alone once more in your life.'

"No that's not true Kagome cares about me she will leave but she will came back to visit, I'm sure of it!!"

"I'm sorry to do this Inuyasha but you will stay with me if you like it or not." saidKikyo with a heartless voice.

"Huh? Kikyo?…**Ahhhhhhhh!!**

With Kagome…

'_Inuyasha, why can't you see that Kikyo is the wrong choose for you, she wants to take your life.' _thought Kagome who is still crying over Inuyasha.

"_Ka…go…me", _said a shaky familiar voice that is calling and getting closer by hearing the foot steps that are coming. She turns around to see Inuyasha right behind her.

"Um…huh… Inuyasha, what is it?"

In a rough voice he said, "Ka-Kago-Kagome… g-get…a-way… ple-ase."

"Huh? Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed

Kikyo appeared with a grinning smile on her face and said, "He can't hear you."

"What do you mean he can't hear me?! What did you do to him, Kikyo!?"

"It was easy he couldn't make the decision to come with me or not so I made it for him."

"**YOU BITCH!!!" **said Kagome in a very, very, very angry voice. "Why did you do this to him?"

"I just said why I did it to him." said Kikyo. Inuyasha's eyes looked pale, dead, and unfeeling.

"Inuyasha **KILL Kagome** at once." she said with evil in her voice.

"Inuyasha snap out of it!"

"It's no good, he will just keep charging at you until you die or I tell him to stop." said Kikyo.

While Inuyasha is chasing Kagome, he ran so hard to get to her the necklace that he was wearing fell from his neck and on to his feet causing him to fall face first. Kagome wanted to stop for him to help but she knew better then that she was going to need help to save him this time around.

Back with Inuyasha…

Inuyasha looked at his feet were the necklace was. Inside of his mind he was trying to win the fight with Kikyo in his head. Inuyasha was trying to win but was losing badly because Inuyasha doesn't want to hurt Kagome but Kikyo said if you love me you will _kill Kagome_. Inuyasha not knowing what to do is losing the fight in his mind.

Inuyasha's Mind…

_"_No!! Please stop I don't want to hurt anybody and that's including Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"_Then come with me to HELL Inuyasha!! You know that you love me now show that to me, show that you love me and not her. Besides you said it yourself that she is only a jewel detector and nothing else." _said Kikyo annoyed that her Inuyasha won't kill her for her

"I don't love Kagome, do I? Then again did I truly love Kikyo at all or was it a crush and I did what I did to not be alone anymore? What should I do? Kill Kagome and the others or leave Kikyo to love Kagome? Either way I have to deicide now or I will lose the ones who really care for me and let that bastard Naraku live for everything he's done to everyone?" those thoughts kelp going through Inuyasha's mined.

Back to Inuyasha…

Inuyasha got up and tried really hard to put the necklace in his _Kimono. _Once again he is chasing after Kagome but she is already at the village. The fight with his mined is still at it and Inuyasha can't deicide if he should leave Kikyo to love Kagome or love Kikyo to kill Kagome and maybe kill the others after that then go to hell with Kikyo and to let Naraku live.

With the Kagome and the gang…

"**Sango, Miroku!! Shippo!!**"said Kagome frantically. She found them in the forest looking herbs for Keade.

"Kagome wants the matter?"said Sango with a confused look on her face.

Kagome couldn't explain fast enough with Kikyo and Inuyasha with what had happened to Inuyasha. When Inuyasha showed up and explained the others when they saw his face and Kikyo giving them a smug look that told them 'that they were going to die today.'

"Inuyasha if you truly love me you will kill them."said Kikyo giving him orders to kill he's only friends that cares about him.

"N-NO… I- c-can't… th-these… pe-ople acc-ept-ed m-me… as…as a ha-lf-demon and…and sta-yed b-by m-m-me wh-en I t-turned… full-de-mon. I can't… be-tray th-them… even if it… KILLS ME!!" said Inuyasha with his head down trying to concentrate on talking.

"Inuyasha please stop this!! This is not who you are. You can't let Kikyo run your life like this, please stop. Inuyasha looked up to see who was talking. _Kagome!!! _He screamed in his mined.

"_Pl-ease… get… a-away… fr-from… me… I-I… d-don't… want… to-to… hurt… y-you… pl-ease… G-GET AWAY!!" _said Inuyasha having a hard time saying those words because of the spell.

"No, I've stayed with you this whole time if I wanted to leave I would have done it already." said Kagome in a terminated voice.

"_You pathetic girl he is mine you can't have him._" said Kikyo in an angry voice.

"O yeah well if he is yours then way did you put him under a spell so that he won't leave, huh." said Kagome is an angrily but determined tone.

"_How dare you. I only did it because I didn't want him to get hurt when he lives this world."_

"So if he's yours way would he get hurt if he left." said Kagome but thought she would say Naraku after that question but no.

"**_Shut up_!** _I've had enough of you and your friends._" said Kikyo in annoyed voice. "_Inuyasha kill them right now hold back nothing_." Inuyasha hesitated a little and then started to run after Kagome and the others.

Kagome went to Inuyasha to stop him"**Inuyasha please stop this now!**" said Kagome in a pleading voice.

"_Inuyasha kill her now if you love me", said Kikyo._

"Is it all over, is everything over, all the fight everything over." Kagome thought 'till the clawed hand hit her in the shoulder. Just before Inuyasha touched her she saw a flash back and she knew it was over. _A Shinning light a peered _

_(Flashback)_

"_**Hey, Inuyasha what's wrong**", said Kagome looked at him with a confused face. _

"_**Oh, no, Nothing**", said Inuyasha. _

"_**Just who are you kidding I know when you stare into space something is wrong.**" _

"_**No, there is nothing wrong."** said Inuyasha. _

"_**Inuyasha, if there is something wrong you know that I'll be by your side always if you need to talk about it."** said Kagome with a big smile on her face._

"_**I just hope you're right Kagome.**" thought Inuyasha. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Inuyasha' Mined…

"_Inuyasha kill them right now hold back nothing_." Inuyasha heard his command and didn't want to do it but his body wouldn't listen to him. Then when he heard Kagome's voice for the first time since this all thing started he knew who to choose and that was Kagome.

He also heard "_Inuyasha kill her now if you love me._" But sadly he had chosen Kagome too late because of what he was seeing. He saw has clawed hand reach out to kill her and right before he toughed her he saw the same flash back that Kagome saw and knew to was over because he saw the blood that he had made.

Back to the gang…

Blood splashed everywhere… "_Kagome??_" thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his claws in her shoulder. "**Kagome!!!!**" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs he finally snapped out of it but it was too late he had already hurt Kagome. "**Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!!!!****Are you alright, Kagome**?" said Inuyasha starting to cry but no tears fell because he wouldn't let them until Kagome was ok. After saying that one question he started to say her name over and over again saying it faster and faster but nothing was going to make her heal any.

"_You see how great our love is Inuyasha. Even Kagome can't stop the love we share." _said Kikyo.

"Miroku!!! Sango!!!! Please take Kagome to the village to heal from her wounds." said Inuyasha in a sad and angry voice and eyes filled with tears but he would not break down in front of Kikyo.

Miroku and Sango nodded and took Kagome to the village. Inuyasha is staring at Kikyo for what she made him do to **_his_** Kagome.

"How dare you make me hurt Kagome like that", said Inuyasha in a very angrily voice.

"_What do you mean you don't love that girl so_, _why would you care if she dies, I mean you keep telling me that she is just a shard detector to you."_ says Kikyo while she reaches for an arrow.

"I thought she was at first because I didn't want to believe it that could love her but as I was under that spell of yours I realized that I…I…I…do love her A LOT MORE THEN YOU KIKYO." said Inuyasha as he's prepared for the attack that he's about to receive and pulling out tetseiga.

Back at the village…

"Miroku we have to stop the bleeding but Keade is out somewhere." said Sango in a sad voice.

"I know but she isn't here so it's up to us to save Kagome." said Miroku.

"Miroku I know Kagome will kill me for doing this, you have to stay and help me." said Sango in sad voice and knowing her friend if she survives will kill her for letting the monk stay.

Back with Inuyasha and Kikyo…

"_Inuyasha you hurt her because that only shows me that you truly love me."_ said Kikyo in an innocent voice.

"SHUT!!!!! UP!!!!!"

"I love Kikyo, not you because the Kikyo I knew wouldn't have done that to me she would let me live in peace with Kagome knowing I found happiness." said Inuyasha

This upsets Kikyo and she fires an arrow after another 'til she hits him.

"Kikyo I'm sorry but what you did to me in order to hurt Kagome and the others I can't let you live." said Inuyasha in a sad yet I can't wait 'til you die voice.

Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar to make sure that Kikyo could never come back.

"WIND SCAR!!!"

Kikyo's body was gone with no trace what so ever. Then, an orb of light came in front of Inuyasha.

"_Thank you." _A voice said from the orb.

"Who are you? Is that you Kikyo." said Inuyasha.

"_Yes, it's me the real Kikyo." said Kikyo_

"The Real Kikyo." Inuyasha said with a confused face.

"_Yes the real Kikyo because the Kikyo that you just destroyed was me but my soul was confused by darkness in my heart so I…_"

"I understand Kikyo you don't have to say it." said Inuyasha with a happy look on his face.

"_Now it is just you and Kagome. Take care of her and love her more than you loved me and don't worry its ok. Now go to her and make sure she lives_." said Kikyo.

"But she must hate me I hurt her and not just physically either I…" Inuyasha was cut off by Kikyo.

"_Inuyasha she will always love you trust me I've been watching_." said Kikyo smiling.

The orb floated away to the heavens.

"K, goodbye my Kikyo." said Inuyasha running towards the village.

Back at the Hut…

"Sango I think the bleeding as finally stopped." said Miroku covered in Kagome's blood.

"I think you're right. Thank Kami." said Sango also covered in Kagome's blood.

"I hope that Inuyasha was able to take care of Kikyo." said Shippo in a very terrified state from Inuyasha attacking and Kagome's blood everywhere. Kirara gave a meow in agreement. Inuyasha stepped in as Kirara meowed.

"Please tell me she's going to make it." said Inuyasha huffing and puffing with a sad look on his face.

"She'll be okay for now. If she makes it threw the next couple of nights she'll be just find." said Sango in a sad tone.

"Uh...Inuyasha...um…you know it wasn't all your fault even though you shouldn't have went to Kikyo in the first place." said Miroku give Inuyasha a cold glare.

"I know. When I was under the spell that Kikyo had me under I heard Kagome voice for once since the over deal started and before I…you know and that's when I decided that had no choice but to leave Kikyo and I-I killed her but in the end she was at peace." said Inuyasha is a sad tone of voice.

"So you heard what Kagome said to you, huh." said Sango.

"Yeah." said Inuyasha.

"You should've never been with Kikyo you know. Just think of what Kikyo could make you do. Plus, there's the fact that Kagome loves you and you should be grateful you know to have her with you." said Sango.

"I know I just never realized it at first but now I understand everything now. Please, if you still trust me enough will you leave so I can take care and stay by her if that's okay with you. I promise I won't hurt ever again." said Inuyasha in a very sad voice. He said this a little above a whisper but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo along with Kirara heard it clearly.

"Of course Inuyasha, you may have gone to Kikyo but you didn't hurt her. O and Inuyasha you still have our full trust but I don't know about Kagome though." said Sango.

"Thank you so much guys." said Inuyasha almost brook down in tears again.

Two days later…

"mmmmm...mmmm." Kagome moaned.

"_Kagome are you alright."_ said a voice in her head for some reason.

"Inu…ya…sha", said Kagome as she began to finally wakeup. _**"**My shoulder really hurts.Why, I can't remember and who was saying am I alright." _thought Kagome.

Suddenly the memories came flowing back to her and remembered Inuyasha being under control and she started to run towards him and then blacked out.

Kagome sat up quickly after realizing that Inuyasha sill could be under the spell and hurting people. When she sat up all of a sudden her shoulder was throbbing in pain and it began to bleed very heavily. She screamed a little not as loud as she can scream, she screamed because she wasn't expecting such pain and that scared her. Inuyasha ran in with fear all over he's face at the sudden scream from Kagome.

"Kagome wants wrong!? Are you okay!?" Kagome looked up to see who was taking to her. She almost jumped up into he's arms when she saw Inuyasha in the hut with her and not under the spell or with Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at her and saw that she had a hand on her shoulder and it was bleeding.

"Kagome I know that you are mad or scared at me now but please let me see your shoulder, it's bleeding so I have to put more bandages and medicine on it but if you want Sango to do it, I understand." said Inuyasha in a low, steady, calm, and soft voice.

"No, its okay Inuyasha you can do it if you tell me what happened I remember when I was running towards you and that's it, now I'm here with a hurting shoulder. Did you do this to me Inuyasha? And what happened to Kikyo." said Kagome with a lot more questions.

"Kagome please stop asking me questions and let me bandage you up first and then you can ask me all you want, k." said Inuyasha trying to calm Kagome down long enough to bandage her wounds.

"K." was the only word that she could say to him.

"Kagome I know you won't do what I'm about to tell you but if you want Sango to I can understand perfectly."

"Well I can't say I want Sango if you don't tell me to do first." said Kagome in puzzled look on her face.

"Well…um…you have to take your shirt off and take the straps off of that bra of yours. So…um…if you want Sango I can completely understand", said Inuyasha taking nervously and looking away to not make I contact and to hide the blush that was creeping on his face.

"So you want me to do that, huh. So, who's been taking care of me? Was it Sango or you because if Sango was taking care of me Sango would have jumped in here not you." Kagome asked

"Well, I was. It was the least I could do for you after, you know. I've done what I just asked you to do when I needed to dress your wounds." said Inuyasha preparing to get sat at for what he had done to her without permission from her.But there was no sits just giggling sounds from Kagome.

"Oh, Inuyasha you really did that? But tell me the truth that's all you did, right." asked Kagome with a hint of a little angry voice.

"Yea, I only did that I promise, Kagome", said Inuyasha a little happier and a little scared.

"So, what are you waiting for are you ready to dress my wounds or not." said Kagome trying to tease him a little. Kagome did what he told her to do earlier and he dressed her wounds while he did this Kagome asked questions and Inuyasha answered them.

"Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"Yea." said Kagome.

"Well, there is one thing I haven't told you yet and I hope that what ever is said or done we will stay friends and you won't leave me, right." said Inuyasha with his eyes about to break in to tears and hoping for something.

"Of coarse we will still friends 'til the end." said Kagome assuring him everything is going to be okay.

"Well...um…Kagome I…I'm scared of saying this because you well get mad but here it goes. Kagome do you l…love me." said Inuyasha in a scared and nerves voice.

"Inuyasha I…I..."

"It's okay to say it because I…I…love you." said Inuyasha with his head down ready to get rejected.

"Inuyasha did you just say you love me." said Kagome slowly.

"Yea, I did, I do love you and do you love me? And if you don't its okay I don't think anybody would love a half-breed such as me." said Inuyasha in a sad voice and head still down waiting for rejection.

"**Stop it!!!!!** Don't talk about yourself that way or you are what you say you are. I know that people called you that and more but your more than that, you are Inuyasha the one who I would gladly love with my heart and love you enough to marry you." said Kagome with a big smile on her face.

Inuyasha's head snapped up and said, "You wha??"

"I said I would love you and marry you."

"What about pups or is it too early to think about that yet", said Inuyasha in a sad voice felling that she won't think about giving him a worthless half-breed a child of his own.

"Don't worry, it is too early to think about that but I would gladly give you a child if you want Inuyasha." said Kagome in a very happy voice.

"You do that for me?" said Inuyasha. "Yes, I would Inuyasha."

"Sooo if I were to ask you to bare me a pup in a week or so…" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Huh?! NO!! We just said we loved each other and I want to have you all to myself for right now if you don't mind." said Kagome with grin on her face.

"I'll right, ok, I was just kidding I'm not ready to have pups yet either. I just wanted to see want your reaction would like. I mean some demon girls would want pups almost as soon as they say I love you, do you understand now." said Inuyasha.

"Yea, I understand now. Inuyasha, I can't believe that you would think I would leave because you said that you love me. Really I think it's cute but sad at the same time." said Kagome in a sad voice a little.

"First of all I don't like to be called cute and second why do you think it's sad. I mean did I do something wrong." said Inuyasha in a mad tone first then in a sad tone thinking that he did something wrong to hurt his Kagome.

"No. It's just that you should have trusted your friends more that we wouldn't leave you unless you want us to leave your side. Also when I get mad I would like to be alone for awhile not to be followed by you. I know that means you love me more but I'm going to need privacy from you." said Kagome almost breaking out of giggles.

"Kagome I know this is early but please allow me to mark you", Inuyasha asked Kagome blushed a little at the thought of Inuyasha marking her but she nodded to let him know it was okay to mark her.

Inuyasha went closer and closer to her to mark her not the mating mark but just to show others that she's taken by somebody else and to protect her from others if they come to close while he's not there. Inuyasha bit down hard and licked the wound to heal it. Kagome felt a little pain from this but to her it was worth it. After Inuyasha stopped the blood from coming out he looked at his Kagome and said, "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Kagome looked her hanyou and said "No, not really it's okay now." They looked at each other and became really close and 'bout to kiss 'til they hear a scream from outside.

With Sango, Shippo, and Miroku…

"Sango?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Inuyasha won't let any of us in the hut to see Kagome, why", said little Shippo.

"Inuyasha is protective at moment. He knows he hurt Kagome and is trying to get her to not get mad or scared of him. He thinks this will help her to ease the pain, sadness, sacredness out of her you know how she means a lot to Inuyasha", said Sango.

"I know it's just I mess her a lot and I'm worried that's all", said Shippo.

"I think that he is doing more then heal her wounds. I mean it's been what two days I wander if his doing a little more then we think", Miroku is the one speaking this time with a perverted gin and groping Sango's ass. Sango clutched her fist and hit him on the head very hard and then screamed pervert and walked away leaving the monk laying on the ground unconscious with a large lump on the head.

With Inuyasha and Kagome…

There was Sango standing with her fist clutched in a very angry way and there was Miroku on the ground unconscious with a very large lump on the head.

Sango screamed out pervert and walk away. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the two.

They looked at each other and sighed now that there together it was going to get tougher but if they trust and love each other how they are now they can make it through anything that comes their way.

The End


End file.
